Set me Free
by BlackbAngeL
Summary: AU  All human, no vampires  They say music is what feelings sound like... they're right. Buffy moved to NYC to escape her past, and she has a dream... singing on broadway. Angel is a pianist. BA, all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Btvs, or Ats for that matter. They belong to Joss Whedon &co, so, please don't sue. I barely have enough money to pay my rent, anyway…

**Author:** BlackbAngeL

**Distribution:** Ask first, just so I know where it goes!

**Rating:** PG-13, I guess.

**Summary:** AU - Nothing too fancy, or complicated. This is, basically, a romance story about a pianist and a singer who just happen to be Buffy and Angel, only, in a different universe where curses and evil storywriters and producers don't exist.

They say music is what feelings sound like… Well, guess what, they're right.

**Note:** This is just the first chapter of the fic I'm working on. I said I wouldn't post it yet, but I couldn't wait… Maybe I'll change a thing or two, but it has already been rewritten countless times, so, I think it's ready. I just wanted to know what people thought. It's not beta'd though, so, any mistake is mine. I have no patience whatsoever.

And, okay, I know I'm just evil, because I really SHOULD be writing for WOAS or BH. I left my readers hanging, and I know how annoying this is. But I really needed to get this story out of my chest… It wouldn't stop obsessing me until I had it written. And that's only the first one, because I have half a dozen stories waiting to be told. Sorry.

o o o o o o o

_**Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life… - Berthold Auerbach**_

_New York, October 2004_

A thin ray of light on the horizon announced the imminent beginning of a new day. Lighter shades of blue slowly invaded the dark indigo firmament, marking the end of another long and eventful night in the Big Apple. During those few hours, in each and every district, people had been murdered, women had been raped; couples had made love, and hearts had been broken; but as the sun started to rise, all those tiny events and details slowly faded into the light, blurry memories of fleeting moments and faces nobody cared to notice, to be forgotten until it would happen all over again.

At this hour of the morning, even New York, the city that never sleeps, was kind of quiet. As quiet as it could possibly be, anyway… Birds were just starting to chirp, cats were coming back home with their night's latest prey…

And some people were actually sleeping.

Despite that barely noticeable lightening of the dark blue sky, the room was still plunged in the darkness, its blissful silence only disturbed by the deep and heavy breathing of its only inhabitant.

That is, until the electronic sound of a shrilling voice rang up from the wooden nightstand.

"… _iful day in New York, but don't get your hopes up, the storm is still coming our way. Fellow New Yorkers, hang on to your umbrellas, because this is gonna be one hell of a sw…"_

Buffy Summers' hand shot up from where it had been resting under her pillow to turn off her radio clock. Releasing a groan, she pulled the sheets down her body, stretching, and trying not to give into the temptation to catch a few more Z's before starting her day.

Regretfully and with a tired yawn, she sat up on the edge of her bed, hissing as her feet touched the cold floor. Darting her eyes around the room to locate her socks, and not seeing them anywhere, she sighed as she realised that she would have to go bare feet to the bathroom.

'_Well done, Buffy…'_

She took a deep breath, and bravely stood up… before starting to run. In a matter of seconds, she had the heat turned on, and a hot shower running. She shed the Boston University sweater she used as pyjamas, and almost jumped in the bathtub to place herself directly under the pouring water.

Without even opening her eyes, she stretched her left arm towards the edge of sink to turn on the horrid pink and red radio, with heart-shaped buttons, that was sitting there – something, a year or so earlier, her roommate, for some insane reason she still couldn't decipher, had insisted they just 'needed' to have. Only a few moments later, she was completely awake, and singing along Shania Twain that Man, she felt like a woman.

Nothing quite like a hot shower to wipe the last remnants of sleep out of one's body.

After spending more time than should have under the blissfully hot jet, she reluctantly left the warmth of the bathtub to get ready to face another day.

A large, fluffy brown towel wrapped around her lithe body, Buffy stared at herself in the mirror as she ran a comb through her still wet blond locks. She grimaced as she came across one nasty knot, and wondered for the millionth time why she still hadn't had her hair cut. Sure, she liked her hair long and shiny, and brushing her back as she walked, but boy, it was a pain to take care of. Conditioners, lotions, highlights every now and then… But even as she complained to herself, she knew that every time she so much as attempted to set a foot in a hair dresser's shop, she chickened out and walked away as fast as she possibly could without looking like she had the devil on her tail.

Her work done, she sighed, put the comb down, and rested her hands on the edge of the sink, scrutinizing her own reflection.

Hazel eyes, with a touch a light green, stared back at her, looking older than the twenty three years they had seen. She eyed the thin, almost faded scar on the right side of her forehead, a souvenir from the three years she had spent in Boston… The only physical souvenir she bore, thankfully. All the other scars were emotional; more painful, but at least, easier to hide.

She shook her head as memories of those long forgotten days tried to crawl their way back into her thoughts. She shouldn't think about this, she had a new life now, happy enough, and better than anything she could have had, had she stayed there like she'd been asked to. And almost forced to.

Boston was her past, just like Sunnydale and Los Angeles were. She had graduated from high school in California, and thanks to her rather good grades, followed her friend Willow to the other side of the country to go to college in Massachusetts, something which had seemed like a good idea at the time. Her mother had been thrilled, she herself had been beyond excited… But as it turned out, it wasn't exactly the best decision she'd ever made. Possibly even the worst.

Willow had graduated from law school, but during the three years she'd spent there, Buffy had only sunk lower and lower, dropping out of college after a year and… well, doing things she shouldn't have done.

When she'd finally had enough, she had left everything behind her and had moved to New York in the hopes of one day fulfilling her dreams, as silly as they might be…

Ever since she'd been a little kid, she'd wanted to act, and sing… What better place than Broadway to do both? Or at least, that's what she had thought.

Because now, two years later, she was nowhere near realizing that dream. Sure, she worked on Broadway; but somehow, waitress at a coffee shop wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind when she'd come here.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that she still had to get dressed, and grabbed her toothbrush.

This was gonna be another long, long day.

o o

When she finally managed to choose what outfit to wear for the day, Buffy left her room clad in tight, but not vulgar, low-cut jeans and a long sleeved white sweater. Satisfied with her choice, she felt ready to face the world… Or so she tried to convince herself.

The sun was barely rising, she realized when she passed the living room's window. Why she insisted on waking up that early was beyond her. Today was her day off, but she still got out of bed at the crack of dawn. Some habits really died hard…

She headed for the kitchen, expecting to see Cordelia in her usual comatose morning state, slumped on a chair with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, since she hadn't been in her room… But of Cordy there was no sign, to her surprise, except a note pinned to a paper bag which, to the blonde's delight, contained an apple and cinnamon muffin. She smiled broadly at her friend's (rare) thoughtfulness, thinking that she probably had something to ask, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She settled on the kitchen counter to read what her best friend had written to her in her loopy handwriting.

_Buff, _

_Surprise!! I__t's what, 6:30 at least, and I'm already gone… Actually, I left at 5:30, while you were still snoring your youth away. Who woulda thought, uh? _

_I have an early shift t__oday, and I had something to do before work – I'll explain everything at lunch, and don't you forget lunch this time, or I'll never forgive you, so, meet me at Bernie's at 1._

_Could you please pick up my dress at the dry cleaner? You know, the burgundy one, cuz I won't have the time to go today. The ticket's in my drawer. Thanx, you're the best. _

_Remember tonight's our night out, so, you'll have to dress up; thought Caritas followed by a wild night of fun at the Seven might be a good idea, you game?_

_See you later, hugs,_

_C._

Buffy smiled as she tucked the note away. Dress at the dry cleaner, well, that explained the muffin… she shook her head, she really knew her friend too well.

'_Don't you forget lunch this time'_

Buffy shook her head as she thought about the last and only time it had happened. She had had too much on her mind, and Cordy had ended up waiting for her for a whole hour. It had happened months ago, but her stubborn friend would never let her live it down.

She finished her coffee, and placed her cup in the sink before heading for Cordelia's room to fish the dry cleaner ticket into her drawer, put on her coat and scarf, and finally left the apartment. It was too early for any shop to be open, but she wanted to take a long walk before starting her day.

o o o o o o o

"God, is the sky falling or something?"

Buffy almost jumped out of her skin when her friend's voice cut through her peaceful thoughts. She had been staring at the street outside, watching people run for shelter under the pouring rain, and wondering what on earth had happened to make he weather change that fast. She was sitting on a dark red seat inside of the small and warm restaurant they had lunch in once a week, Bernie's. As usual, she had chosen the table next to the window.

And she'd been so engrossed in her musings that she hadn't noticed Cordelia's rather noisy entrance in the room.

When she finally turned her face towards her friend's, and took in her appearance in the dim light, she had to stifle a laugh. Cordy's usual perfect make-up and perfect hair were all messed up, probably because of the rain, and she looked really, mightily pissed off.

Though she managed to hold back her giggles, the amused look on her face didn't escape the brunette, who narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead, laugh it up, Blondie…"

Buffy finally chuckled. "Sorry, Cor, but you…well, to be perfectly honest, you look like you've just taken a dive in the ocean."

"I know!" her friend cried "Can you believe that weather? I mean, I know it's fall and all, but if this goes on for a few more hours, we're gonna have to start thinking of building an ark!!"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, and we'll gather the animals together by pair…"

"Including mosquitoes?" Cordy asked, playing along.

Buffy's features scrunched in pretend wonder. "Nah, I guess we should leave them to their fate…"

"And Mrs Jenkins?"

This time, Buffy let out a full laugh. Mrs Jenkins was their rather imposing neighbour, not exactly of the nice and socializing variety. She still hadn't discovered that wonderful thing that was deodorant, and thought dresses with big horrible flowers were the latest trend. "The jury's still out" she finally replied with a falsely serious look.

Cordelia finally calmed down, and let out a smile. "Well, I guess our evening out will have to be delayed" she said, waving a hand towards the window to point at the heavy clouds "There's no way I'm setting a foot out of the apartment at night with this weather."

Buffy eagerly nodded. "I say we should rent a movie, buy popcorn, and have a girlie movie night."

"And I shall listen to thy wisdom… Thelma and Louise?"

"Love actually?"

Cordelia thought for a second, before giving her response "Both."

The blonde clapped her hands. "We have a deal!"

As Bernie himself came out of his kitchen to take his "two favourite girls'" order, the two young women in question were chatting happily about their day, exchanging the latest gossip.

They ordered their usual hamburger with vegetables, exchanging pleasantries with the chef, who happened to be their former employer. They had both met at that restaurant, when Buffy had been hired a few days after arriving in New York. The two friends had resigned after a few months, when the opportunity of a job closer to their home had presented itself, but the middle aged friendly man had told them that they were welcome to come have lunch whenever they wanted.

Those particular few months had been hard times, for both Buffy and Cordelia. Buffy had just been coming from Boston, with nothing but her dreams, a few dollars in her wallet and a bruise on her face, stitches on her forehead and in her heart… Cordy had been working for two, since her roommate had fled without warning and had left her with a full rent to pay by herself, which she could not afford.

Though the two girls were really different, they had hit it off almost immediately. Buffy had moved in with Cordy, and both had worked hard to get out of the hole they had seemed to be stuck in for all this time.

Now, after two years, they were living comfortably enough.

When Buffy had left Boston, she'd never thought that she would meet friends so quickly… and yet.

Cordelia was… strange, to say the least, and sometimes a little bitchy and self-centered, but she had a heart of gold, once you knew her. She had moved to New York after her father lost his fortune, how exactly no one really knew. She'd needed some adjustments, and from what Buffy had understood, her first two years hadn't been exactly great. She had been raised in a wealthy family… A spoiled princess in every sense of the word. Real life had been a pain to get used to.

But now, Cordelia had made a life for herself. For a while, she had entertained the idea of becoming an actress as well, but as the months went by she had finally realised that she just wasn't made for it. She had made some money with her good looks though… A few modelling gigs here and there, she was a beauty and she knew it, so, she'd tried to put that gift of nature to good use. With her tall and feminine form, her long brown hair, dazzling smile, and exotic face, it hadn't been that hard for her. But eventually, she'd realized that then again, she may be beautiful, she wasn't charismatic enough for a career in that world.

So, just like Buffy, she was still stuck at square one. But, just like Buffy, she had a dream… and a not so far-fetched one.

"So, enough with the mystery now…" the blonde started, looking her friend in the eye "Where were you this morning while I was, and I quote, 'snoring my youth away'?"

Buffy frowned slightly as a flash of something she thought was fear appeared in Cordy's brown eyes, but she shrugged the odd feeling out when the look disappeared of her friend's face, quickly replaced by a mischievous glint . "I'm sure you'd like to know…"

"Oh, don't even think about it, you're gonna tell me! That must be something, for you to get out of bed that early… I didn't even know you were able to actually surface before the sun rose."

"Nu-uh, it's a surprise…" the brunette replied, while bringing a glass of water to her mouth.

Buffy crossed her arms, and glared at her friend. "You wrote on the note that you would tell me…"

"Oh, did I?"

"And I did, pick up your dress at the dry cleaner, which by the way cost me ten bucks, so, you better tell me…"

Cordelia gave her a falsely exasperated look. "Okay, okay… Gee, impatient much?" she said, rolling her eyes "And I'll pay you back for the dress…"

Buffy just waved her hand "Nevermind… and I get the feeling that you were just trying to aggravate me, because you were gonna tell me all along."

Her friend sighed. "You know me too well…" she told her, a hand on her heart.

There was a beat.

And another.

Until Buffy finally couldn't stand it anymore "Well? Spill already!"

Cordelia's lips finally twisted into a devilish smile. "Ok then…" She cleared her throat "Remember Caritas, right?"

Buffy frowned. "Of course I do" she uttered, thinking her friend was going insane. Caritas was the club they'd been going to at least once a week for the past year or so. It was small, but fairly known… There were no DJ's there, no bands, just a piano and a few musicians.

Cordelia nodded. "Of course you do… then, remember Darla Matthews and Hamilton?"

"Cordy, could you get to the point?" The blonde cried, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Answer first"

Buffy groaned "Yes, I remember them, the infamous team, she sings, he plays piano like a god, and we drool at their talent. They've been working at Caritas for like, ever."

Her friend smiled again, before theatrically announcing "Well… they're not working there anymore!!" And she stared at the blonde, waiting for a reaction.

But a reaction she didn't get. Buffy's eyebrows just shot up, and for a spell, she didn't say a word, just staring at her friend. "So?" she finally said slowly "That was the big surprise?"

Seeing that her friend hadn't yet realised the implications of the little bombshell she had just dropped, Cordelia sighed. "No, you dummy, the big surprise is, since the two of them left to see if the grass was greener in Atlanta, Miles Lornan is short of two employees… Well, apparently, he found his pianist, but he's still looking for a singer. I think that's your cue, Buff."

When her brain finally processed what the brunette had just said, Buffy felt her heart skip a beat. She still didn't see why that would have made her friend get up that early, but she pushed the thought aside. This could be her chance, an occasion to show what she could do… An occasion to fulfil her dream, to do what she'd come here to do in the first place. But then, something else crawled its way into her thoughts… Fear, and resignation. Was she still able to do this? Was she good enough? Did she really want to, after all? She knew there were probably dozens of girls like her in that city, thousands even… Why would she be better than them? That dream was just of the kind that never comes true, a distant wish, something she could run after her whole life but never reach… Maybe it was…

"Before you chicken out and decide you can't do this, you should know that I already signed you up for the auditions, a few hours ago."

Buffy's train of thought immediately came to a halt, and she stared at her best friend across the table. She what? The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to decide if she should hug the brunette or strangle her. Both were kind of appealing… She was starting to understand why her roommate had been so secretive. She briefly wondered why she had had to do this that early in the morning, but a whirlwind of questions and thoughts pushed those musings away.

Cordelia just grinned at the bewildered expression on her friend's face. "When you're famous, remember it will be thanks to me."

The enthusiasm finally rubbed off on Buffy, and she smiled despite her fears. "Well… okay then, I guess I can… try. When…"

But before she could ask the question, her friend interrupted her. "Tomorrow at 8."

There was a beat.

"WHAT??"

A few heads in the restaurant shot up at the shrilling sound, and Buffy immediately quieted down. "Tomorrow? Are you insane, I'll never be ready tomorrow, I have to practice, and, and…" she was shaking her head, and looked like she was going to burst.

Cordelia sighed, again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "Relax, you'll be ready, and you practice enough, believe me, I can barely get some rest you're singing so loud all the time…"

Buffy buried her face in her hands, and took a few deep breaths. Despite her earlier doubts, a little voice somewhere at the back of her head whispered to her that maybe she could do this after all. Now, she just had to work up the nerve to sing on stage.

She raised her head, and looked at her friend in the eyes. "Thank you", she finally told her, feeling the beginning of excitement creep up her heart.

Cordy just gave her a killer smile "You're very welcome!"

Right this moment, the waitress came back to bring them their food. They thanked her, and started to eat, chatting animatedly about what Buffy was going to wear, and sing… Until a thought suddenly struck the blonde.

"Think the pianist is cute, this time?" she asked, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

Cordelia just gave her a falsely shocked look. "Why, Miss Summers, you would abandon your vows of chastity if that was the case?"

"Very funny" her friend replied "I just mean it wouldn't hurt if the guy was easy on the eyes…"

"Yeah, sure" the brunette snorted, rolling her eyes. "And why would it have to be a guy, after all? Maybe it's a gal…"

Buffy groaned. "Don't spoil my fun…"

TBC

o o o o o o o

So? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you for reviewing

**Note:** Thank you for reviewing!! You guys made me want to go on with this! And I'm sorry it took that long, really…

I edited one small thing in the first chapter: Buffy and Cordy don't work at Starbucks, but at "Chez Laura", a small coffee shop held by a french woman named, you guessed it, Laura.

o o o o o o o

_**Without music life would be a mistake. – Nietzsche **_

_Around thirty-one hours later…_

"So, one latte, and two mocha… I'll bring them to you in a minute!" Buffy said to the customers, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. She quickly turned away and almost sprinted to the counter.

She was sure it was never going to end. She was doomed to work in that coffee shop for the rest of her life. She would eternally be Buffy Summers, waitress, employee of the month every two months, since Cordy was the one to get that incredible title the rest of the time.

She had never known that tiny detail before, but it appeared that when rain started to fall, people had that tendency to go hiding in the nearest coffee shop they could find, and staying there until it was safe for a human being to set a foot on the pavement without risking an untimely death by drowning in a puddle of water the size of Kansas.

It was the beginning of the Fall in New York, and as it could happen sometimes at this time of the year, the weather was a nightmare. Only, ten times worse. Rain, wind, cold… and according to the weatherman, it wasn't going to improve anytime soon. The climatic situation on the east coast of the United States was definitely of the dramatic variety, and the New Yorkers were currently going through a storm the likes of which happened only every ten years or so. Which meant, rain, rain, and a side of rain thrown in for good measure.

Buffy was usually fine with it, really. She liked the rain, oddly enough… She'd been raised in California, she was used to the sun and warmth, so, storms and snow tended to amaze her, somehow. Not that she would ever tell this to anyone, they'd probably think she was insane.

But on this particular day, this particular week, it did bother her. Not because her feet were constantly wet, and not because she couldn't keep her hair silky and smooth. It bothered her because it meant that people wouldn't stop coming to grab a hot coffee to try and escape the pouring rain.

And it also bothered her because she was running late. Really late. It was past seven thirty, people kept coming and coming and she could never leave. She was on her own that day… it was Wednesday, and usually, Wednesdays were quiet. Cordy was off to God knew where, and Buffy couldn't leave Laura on her own with the impressive amount of customers that kept walking through the door.

So she stayed. And she bravely tried to smile to everybody, firmly decided not to let her panic get to her.

Because she was really panicking. She had an appointment at eight, and she was now sure she would never be there. She would never get her chance to shine, she would never sing anywhere but in the bathroom she would share with Cordy until they were both old and grey and bitter.

She loved Cordy to bits, really, but she had a little more ambition than that.

The more minutes passed, the closer she got to tears. She was praying for a miracle… anything to let her leave.

Laura had told her earlier that she could leave, but Buffy really didn't have the heart to abandon the older woman.

Seven forty.

She was about to give every hope that she might have had away, when a shrilling voice rang up in the shop.

"What on earth are you still doing here? I've been waiting for you in front of Caritas for twenty minutes!"

Buffy whipped around, startled, only to find herself face to face with… Cordy.

A very angry Cordy at that.

Struggling to keep her anger at bay, she took a deep breath.

"What do you think I'm doing, Cor?" she asked, gesturing to the occupied tables around her.

Cordelia finally took a look around, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Give me your apron" she ordered, her hands on her hips.

Buffy gave her a strange look. "What?" she asked. Was Cordy offering to finish her shift?

"I said, give me your damn apron!" her friend replied, raising her voice.

Apparently, she was, Buffy thought.

A few heads turned around to look at her, but she didn't care. "You want this too much for me to let you give it up. You still have around fifteen minutes, so, move your sorry ass out of this place and run!" she told the panicked, but somehow relieved, blonde.

Buffy only hesitated a second. She handed her apron to a resigned but still willing to help Cordy, and ran to grab her coat, not even bothering to change into her regular clothes.

"Thanks" she told her friend, before giving her a quick hug.

"You'll thank me when you're famous" the brunette replied. "Good luck".

Buffy only nodded, stormed out of the store and ran under the pouring rain.

o o o o o o o

Miles Lornan, or Lorne as he liked people to call him, watched as what seemed to be the hundredth girl he had heard tonight – when it was only really the tenth or eleventh one, finished her song and climbed down the stairs that led to the small scene in the middle of his club.

This wasn't going to be easy, he thought. Some of them had been good… Most of them were only pretty faces with more or less decent voices, aspiring actresses who just wanted to start what they hoped would be a shiny career, but a few of them had actually been decent enough to get the job.

Well, granted, this last one had been a complete disaster, but he still had hope for the few that remained. None of those that he had heard had really… clicked. He hadn't found his singer yet, he was sure.

"Thank you Miss… uh" he looked down at her form "Kendall. We'll call you". Mindless of the slightly sarcastic edge to his voice, she gave him a huge smile and stormed out of the club, flipping her bleached hair behind her shoulders, an air of victory on her face. If only she knew…

Lorne shook his head and called for the next one. And as Katie Johnson stepped on the stage, he had to admit that she was breathtaking. Beautiful, graceful, and she had a pretty voice… But something on the way she looked around disdainfully just set him off. He listened to her carefully as she followed the pianist's lead and sang Peggy Lee's 'Fever' without stumbling on any word, and wrote a timid 'yes' on her form. If he didn't have any other choice, and despite his bad feeling about her personality, she would be the one. After all, everything had been fine for all those years with Darla, despite the woman's rather harsh personality. And besides, he'd heard enough for one night… or possibly one life.

Concentrated on the blonde, he didn't hear the door open as another beautiful girl stepped in, ready to beg if she had to for a chance to sing.

o o o o o o o

Buffy finally entered the club as silently as possible, after a five minutes run under the storm, a short journey in the city's subway, and another ten minutes run. She was drenched to the bone, her teeth shattering and her heart beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't miss that opportunity.

Trying to convince herself that she was ready to take over the world, she took a few steps toward the slightly eccentric guy who seemed to be the one who judged the singers. His eyes were set on the stage, listening carefully as one of the candidates sang her piece.

Raising her face to take a look herself, Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat in sudden despair. The blonde on stage was beautiful… She was wearing a long dress that hugged her body perfectly, she wore perfect make-up, had perfect hair, and a pretty voice.

Buffy looked around at the other girls, all dressed to kill, and then down at her own appearance. Her coffee shop uniform was soaked, and clinging to her body, making her feel like she was naked. Her coat wasn't exactly the most fashionable thing she had ever worn, and her shoes were functional but not especially pretty. She didn't even want to know what her hair and make up must look like, after her journey under the rain. Biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, she tried not to cry. She should have been more prepared… She was never going to get that job.

The other girls looked at her with mocking looks on their faces, looking her up and down in disdain.

She thought briefly about turning around and leaving, but something stopped her. She had to fight to get what she wanted… And boy, did she want it. She just knew she could have that job, she could do it. She hadn't come that far to just give up, she was better than that. She would prove them all wrong. Unfortunatly, she knew that optimistic state of mind would soon fade away, and she would be back to moping mode before she could blink... might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

As the girl on stage finally finished her song, the guy at the table, who Buffy now assumed was Lorne – the proprietor of the club, smiled at her and thanked her. Katie smiled back and headed out, pausing only to raise her eyebrows at Buffy's appearance.

Lorne stood up, in his yellow suit, and turned towards the remaining candidates.

"Ladies, we're gonna take a little break. Feel free to drink a cup of coffee, it's on the house" he announced brightly, though his eyes betrayed how tired he was of all this.

The girls smiled and stood up to head for the bar. Buffy decided to take her chance, and walked towards Lorne before he could disappear behind the scene.

"Sir?" she called softly. When he didn't stop walking, she picked up her pace and called more forcefully "Sir?"

He finally turned to look at the source of the voice… and stopped, startled, as he took in the appearance of the girl before him, who looked for all the world like a drowned mouse.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I, uh…" Buffy started, then took in a sharp breath and released the pressure that had been building up in her by getting all the words off her chest at once. "I'm here for the audition, and I'm late, I'm so late, I'm sorry, I was working, and I just couldn't leave the shop, and I really want to have a chance, I'll understand if you don't want to hear me out, but…"

Lorne's eyes widened as he raised a hand to stop her. "Wow, slow down here, sugarplum, you're gonna have a stroke" he said with a chuckle, interrupting her babbling.

She closed her mouth, and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She finally smiled sheepishly "Sorry…"

He shook his head slightly, and looked straight into the desperate pair of hazel eyes in front of him. Something about that girl just made him want to protect her - though in the meantime he had a feeling she didn't need that at all, starting with giving her a towel and a hot chocolate. She was gonna catch her death in that state.

He sighed. Usually, he wouldn't do this, but he just couldn't say no. He felt like it would be like hitting a puppy… just inhuman. He looked down at the list of candidates he still had in his hands. "What's your name, cupcake?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers," she replied in a breath.

"I see…" he said, scrunching his brow, studying the sheet intently. "Ah, you were already signed up, and your turn passed about twenty minutes ago. But I guess you can still try out, you'll just be last, okay?"

Her whole face immediately brightened, and he didn't regret his words. She gave him the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen, and looked like she would cry in relief. "Thank you, I… thank you" she just said.

He shook his head again. "Don't thank me just yet, I didn't give you the job."

"No, but you gave me a chance. That's more than I hoped for" she replied.

He smiled warmly, and pointed a finger towards the scene. "See with our pianist what you want to sing. He can play just about everything." He said with a wave of his hand before walking away.

Buffy nodded, and quickly made her way to the large black piano.

o o o o o o o

As the other girls sat down on the stools near the bar to chat around their mochas, Buffy climbed the three steps that separated her from the instrument, trying unsuccessfully to fix her hair. Her coat was dripping on the floor, the sound of the droplets hitting the wood sounding to her like a sinister march to her defeat. She couldn't believe she had a chance, but she also didn't believe she would get the job at all… she wasn't like those other girls, who had nothing to do but make themselves pretty. She had a job, a full time one, and a complicated life, and… Shaking her head at her own pessimism, she took a deep breath and tried, like her best friend had told her, to think 'positive'. According to the brunette, it was the only thing that had kept her from starving a few years earlier, so, surely Buffy could use it now.

She could only see the top of the guy's head. She smiled, it looked like the pianist wasn't a woman after all – take that Cordy.

A tuft of dark brown hair moved above the piano as the artist was obviously busy with something. Pushing all thoughts of stress and fear of singing in public away, she cleared her throat as she approached him, wanting to announce her presence; she already knew what she wanted to sing, she just hoped he would be up to it…

The moment he raised his face and met her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she did her best to hold back a gasp. That was the last blow to her already fragile balance, she tripped over her own feet and had to grab the first thing she could find in order not to hit the wooden floor, a chair.

Sheepishly, she stood back on her feet only to find the most handsome man she'd ever met staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

Great, now he thought she was the most pathetic klutz he'd ever seen.

Which wasn't that far from the truth, now that she thought about it.

"Hi" she managed to utter. She mentally patted herself on the back for that little victory, and the knowledge that her vocal chords still worked perfectly fine.

Way to go, Buff, she thought. Make a fool of yourself in front of that hunk, just before making a fool of yourself in front of a small crowd. That way, you would be prepared…

God, she was her own persistent pain in the ass.

He seemed to catch himself as well, and closed his mouth before standing up. "Hi" he told her, and Buffy melted on the spot, before chastising herself. She wasn't a schoolgirl anymore, was she?

And besides, she and men just… didn't mix. No need to even go there.

But still, she had eyes, and she used it. He was tall, and well built, dressed in black from his shoes to his sweater…

And those eyes…

She cleared her throat again. "I… I come for the audition, and…" she started, doing her best not to look at him in the eyes.

"And you want to tell me what you want to sing." He stated with a small smile.

Since when had she been the kind of girl to swoon?

Well, since about two minutes ago, apparently.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, uh, I wondered if maybe I could sing L-O-V-E… you know-"

"Nat King Cole, yeah, sure, good choice" he replied, already turning away and walking towards his piano.

Buffy only nodded "Okay then, see you later" she said, and almost ran out of the stage.

All thoughts of jobs, songs and stress had flown from her mind, only to be replaced by a pair of dark brown eyes and a word: Wow…

o o o o o o o

Angel watched as the strange blond girl walked away. Trying to force his heartbeat to slow down. There was something about her, that…

No. Don't go there, he thought.

But he couldn't help the strange feeling the sight of her had invoked in him. She was soaked to the bone, she had obviously run under the rain to come here, but even in her rather dishevelled state, he could see she was pretty. Beautiful, even, he would say… Blond hair that, even wet, shone under the light and a pair of expressive hazel eyes he wished he could have seen longer…

He had barely exchanged a few words with her, but he felt like everything in him craved more. He wanted to warm her, get that chill out of her, take her in his arms and never let go… It was violent, instantaneous, and especially insane, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

He already knew what desire was. Lust, heat… he had had his share of women, and of one night stands… but this, was an entirely different thing.

Something he couldn't really decipher, and something he should probably push aside, knowing this was the kind of relationship he should avoid at all costs. No strings attached, it was better that way…

He sat back behind his piano, and let his fingers wander along the keys, lightly brushing the wood. He could hear the music in his head even before starting to play. It invaded his brain, his mind, running like honey down his eardrums… This was the life he had fought for, this was his freedom… he didn't need anything else.

As the girls came back from their break, and the audition started again, he went back to his role. He played his part, listening absently as every young woman sang her heart out, some better than others… after what felt like hours, it was time for the last one to climb on stage. He had almost forgotten about the blonde angel he had met earlier, or so he tried to convince himself.

She was last, still soaked but still pretty. He watched as she took the microphone, and from his place a few feet behind her, he could see she was shaking… pushing back his sudden urge to walk towards her and hold her hand, he waited for her nod, and started to play.

As the music started to fill the room, the girl whose name he still didn't know began to sing.

o o o o o o o

Lorne watched, mesmerized, as the girl who presented herself as Buffy Summers sang her piece. She was the last one to try out, and if the first lines of L-O-V-E were any indication of what she could do, she would be the one, definitely.

Sure, she was no diva. She was no Aretha Franklin, and no Darla, but she had that thing… that thing he had so desperately searched in every other candidate. That tinge of emotion, that feeling, and that capacity to carry you away with her words and her melody… She had a pretty voice, something he could work with… she was beautiful, despite her attire, and he just knew she would be perfect. The perfect team with Angel, the miracle pianist he had found by chance…

As the song ended, he almost regretted it wasn't longer. He stood up immediately, and clapped his hands as Buffy reddened.

She put the mike back where she had taken it, and started to climb down the stairs. "Thank you" she said, before grabbing her coat.

Before she could leave the room, Miles Lornan cleared his throat. "Miss Summers?" he called out. She looked at him expectantly.

"Are you doing anything Friday night?"

He smiled as the blonde's eyes widened. She was clearly trying not to hope he meant what she thought he meant… "No…" she replied in a weak voice.

"Good!" he told her "because you have a job to do here".

Before he could even finish the sentence, she did something he really hadn't expected.

She took a step towards him and engulfed him in a bear hug. He stood still, and it was over before he could even realize what was happening.

"Thank you" she almost shouted, and realising what she had done, she stepped back and grinned broadly. "See you on Friday then?"

Lorne just nodded and smiled. "See you on Friday…"

The moment she walked out the door, both boss and pianist heard a squeal of delight from outside the club.

The eccentric tenant of the club shook his head, his smile never leaving his face, and winked at Angel… this was all gonna be… interesting.

o o o o o o o

Is it just me, or did that chapter suck?

Well, I'm just coming back to the fandom, so, I guess I need some time to really get the inspiration back! Tell me what you think, please, and constructive criticism is really welcome!!

)


End file.
